


Brotherly Advice

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Advice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument with Kon, Tim seeks advice from Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice

“I think Tim’s crying in his room.” Jason said, walking into Dick’s room with some cookies in his hands, “Here,” he tossed one to Dick who was sitting on his bed playing a game on his phone, “Alfred and I just made them.”

“Thanks,” Dick put down his phone, “So, what’s wrong with Tim?”

“Alfred told me to go give Tim a cookie but when I was standing outside his door I thought I heard crying.” Jason explained, “So, I slid a cookie under his door with a napkin, but you’re better at talking to him than I am so you should go check on him.”

“He did get hurt really bad the other day,” Dick remembered, “Yeah, I’ll go check on him just in case something’s wrong.”

Jason was right about hearing someone crying on the other side of the door. He overheard some faint sobbing, that could easily be missed unless someone was actively listening for it. Dick knocked gently on the door, “Hey, Tim everything alright?”

“No,” Tim talked through the door, doing his best to compose himself. “I’m fine.”

“If you need someone to talk to, I’ll be out here.”

Dick planned to sit outside Tim’s room for at least fifteen minutes. If Tim wanted someone to speak to him, he’d come out and ask. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn’t. After three minutes, Tim reluctantly opened his door, allowing Dick access. It was obvious he had been crying, his eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed. As Dick stepped into the room he noticed there was tissues scattered all around the bed. Dick pushed some of the tissues to the floor, and sat beside Tim, asking, “Everything all right?”

Tim shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest, “No…”  
Dick carefully wrapped an arm around his little brother’s shoulders, “What happened?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Nothing, um...Conner and I got in a really bad fight and…”

Dick noticed how the window was open, and came to the realization that the fight might have happened a only a few hours ago. He was curious as to what their fight was about, but didn’t ask because he felt as if it was none of his business.

“It will be okay --”

“Do you and Jason ever get in fights?”

“All the time, it’s apart of being in a relationship.” Dick explained, with a calming smile on his face, “The other day Jason was so mad at me he decided to sleep out in the balcony instead of in the apartment and that’s why I came here the other day, it was to get away from him. We needed space.”

“But you’re not mad at him anymore, right?”

“No, we both apologized.” Dick wrapped Tim tighter in his arms, “Give it a few hours for the both of you to calm down before trying to contact him again, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“If you guys really love each other, you’ll find a way to work it out.”

 

 


End file.
